


Flirting

by Khoshekh42



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, JUST, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, percy is hoplessly in love, so much, vex gets fed up with vax being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khoshekh42/pseuds/Khoshekh42
Summary: Vex, after finding out that Percy gets uncomfortable when Vax is flirting with him because he has a huge crush on Vax, decides to take matters into her own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

Vex’ahlia wasn’t dumb, nor was she blind. She could see straight through Percy’s charades. She could see clearly how much he cared for her brother. 

It was a cute sort of crush at first, the one a small child might have on their best friend. 

But as it developed, she could see how much it hurt Percy to even be around Vax, and not let him know how much he actually liked him. The pained expressions that came to his face when he thought that no one was watching. Vex could see the guilt written on his face. He thought he’d never see anything past the “harmless” flirting that Vax did without seeing how much it hurt Percy.

Vex wanted to smack her brother, honestly. 

So, she did.

Catching him alone in his room at Greyskull Keep, she simply walked up to him, and hit him across the face. Not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to get the point that she wasn’t happy with him across. 

“Wh- what the hell?” Vax stuttered, just as he was about to say hello to Vex.

“You’re an asshole.” She told him, matter-of-factly. 

“Okay. Why?” He demanded. “I’ll believe whole-heartedly that I’m an asshole, but I’d like to at least know why.”

“Percy.” Vex stressed. “You’re being an asshole to Percy.”

Vax’s eyes widened in a mixture of shock and worry, “No, I would never hurt Percy.”

“Maybe not on purpose, but you’re so fucking blind, and you’ve got your head so far up your ass that you don’t see what’s obviously right in front of you!”

“I- what?” Vax’s expression melted into one of confusion and concern. 

“You flirt with him, and he doesn’t like it.”

Vax’s posture fell, almost imperceptibly. “Oh.” His voice was melancholically monotone. 

“Oh? Oh!” She realized, “You really aren’t trying to be an asshole! You like him!” A huge grin spread across her face. Vax cringed. He’d hoped that she wouldn’t figure that out until a far off time. He knew that she’d find out eventually, they were twins, but putting off that moment for as long as possible seemed like the best course of action. He sighed, no point in hiding it at this point. “Yeah. I like Percy. What’s new?” His tone was clipped. 

“Lots, lots and lots! Lots you don’t know!”

“Be more specific, sister.” He sighed. He wasn’t in the mood. 

She giggled, and clapped her hands together. Vax looked up. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Do you know why Percy doesn’t like you flirting with him?” She asked, not bothering to answer his question. 

“Because he hates me and it reminds him of the fact that I’m an asshole that tries to be friends with him, and would rather be more than friends with him?” Vax suggested.

“No, he doesn’t hate you. But he doesn’t like you flirting with him because it gives him false hope.”

“Fal- false hope for what?” Vax’s eyes went wide. 

“For- false hope that you like him! Go! Tell him!” 

“But-” A panicked edge came to his voice that hadn’t been there previously. 

“What if he doesn’t like me?”

Vex threw her arms into the air in exasperation. “Yes because someone who doesn’t have at least the slightest crush on someone will stare at them until he catches someone looking. Will look sad when he sees you turn away. Will look visibly uncomfortable when you flirt with Gilmore. For fuck’s sake, stop worrying, and go!”

Vax just sat there, and for a moment Vex thought that he wasn’t going to do as she told him to. But then he blinked rapidly, and started scrambling towards the door.

“Percy!” She could hear him shout from already halfway down the hall. She smiled, rather proud of herself


	2. Chapter 2

“Percy!” Vax shouted, tripping over himself trying to get down the hallway. He ran straight into Grog, bouncing off of his chest. 

Grog laughed, probably not even feeling Vax. 

Vax grabbed him at the elbows. “Grog this is really important, I need to know where Percy is. Right now.”

“I think he’s downstairs in-”

Vax didn’t wait to hear the rest of Grog’s sentence, he raced the rest of the way down to the stairs, frantically shouting for Percy. 

Finally Percy rushed around the corner, face riddled with concern. 

“Vax what’s wrong?”

Vax, beaming and nervous, seized the back of Percy’s head and pulled him forward to kiss him. 

It was sloppy, possibly the worst of Vax’s many kisses he’d shared with people throughout the years. And yet it was perfect. Vax could feel Percy grinning beneath him.

Percy, in a moment of spontaneity, grabbed Vax around the ass, and picked him up, pulling him closer. 

Vax hummed with pleasure, a warmth spreading through his chest.

“Oh my god!” A squeal from their left told them that they’d been discovered. 

Percy hastily dropped Vax, who straightened out his shirt and cloak. 

Scanlan stood staring at them in shock. “Uh… What the fuck?” 

“I- uh- he-” Percy stuttered, unsure of how to explain to Scanlan.

“I like Percy. A lot.” Vax clarified, eyes wide, slightly embarrassed. “I think… I hope Percy likes me back.” Percy nodded, and Vax shone, absolutely radiating with happiness. 

“You… and Percy.” 

Vax nodded. “You know what they say. Opposites attract.” 

“The… the fuck?” Scanlan hadn’t moved, still standing in the same place, slack mouthed and confused.

“Scanlan, I’m not sure how to say this,” Percy told him slowly, “But this, us,” He motioned between him and Vax, “This might be happening more often.” Vax’s heart melted, exploded with glee.

“You think… I- is this… I don’t know what to say.” Scanlan, for once in his life, seemed at a loss for words. 

“Hey Scanlan, you okay?” Pike walked up to her friend carrying a plate of food. 

“I- they… I just- I… they were…”

“What Scanlan is trying to tell you is that he walked up and saw us, er,” Percy waved his hand in the air, trying to come up with an appropriate way to describe what was happening.

“Making out.” Vax offered.

The plate of food clattered to the floor, mashed potatoes flying and sticking themselves to the walls around them. 

“You were what?” Pike’s eyes widened, surprised by the revelation. 

“Making out.” Vax repeated. 

“Okay. Is this new?” Pike asked, unsure of how much she’d missed.

They both nodded. 

“Oh. Alright. Um, good for you then. Scanlan could you help me clean this up?” Scanlan gladly helped Pike, while Vax and Percy turned back to look at each other. 

“I’m not entirely sure what to do now.” Vax said, giggling slightly. 

Percy pecked him on the cheek, and Vax could feel the cliché butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “Well I have to go thank your sister, who I assume had something to do with this.”

Vax decided he’d join him, and laced his fingers through Percy’s. He could feel Scanlan’s stare on his back. Vax, just to spite Scanlan, leaned his head onto Percy’s shoulder. He knew Scanlan didn’t disapprove or anything, but his shock at walking in on them making out was slightly amusing. 

Making their way upstairs, Vax asked Percy what this made them. Percy   
stopped, and stared at him.

“Vax’ildan. I will be whatever you want me to be.”

Vax shuffled his feet, a moment of uncharacteristic nervousness. “I’d like… I’d like you to maybe… be my boyfriend?” 

Percy’s entire face lit up. “I’d like that too.”

Vax grinned, and kissed his boyfriend. “Come on, let’s go thank my sister.”

Percy nodded, and allowed Vax to lead him to Vex’s room. 

Vax first knocked, and poked his head into his sister’s room to find her sitting on her bed polishing her bow. 

“Sister.” She looked up.

“I wanted to thank you. We, uh, we both wanted to thank you.” Vax swung the door open theatrically to reveal Percy standing in the doorway as well. Percy rolled his eyes at how melodramatic the man that he chose to date was, but smiled nonetheless. Vex grinned, and dropped her bow, leaping off the bed. She crushed them both with a giant bear hug. (Which Vax could verify actually did feel like a bear was lying on you). 

“I’m so happy for you two!” 

“I do think we traumatized Scanlan, though.” Percy noted. 

“He caught us making out the hall.” Vax clarified. When Vex laughed, she laughed with her entire body. Her shoulders shook, and her eyes shone. “HEY!” She shouted past the pair, “KEYLETH COME OVER HERE AND LISTEN TO THIS!”   
The door across the hall opened to reveal Keyleth’s long red hair and tall posture. 

“You don’t have to shout.” She grumbled, but obviously wasn’t mad about it. Her eyes glittered curiously as she saw Vax and Percy standing in the frame of Vex’s door. 

“So guess what Vax and Percy just scarred Scanlan with.” Vex sing-songed.

“Do I want to know?” Keyleth asked cautiously. Vax snorted, and reached around Percy’s neck to kiss him again. Percy was more than happy to comply. 

“Oh come on.” Keyleth protested. “You couldn’t have waited four days? Just four days?”

Vax pulled away to give an odd look to Keyleth. “What are you- did you two bet on my love life? You fucktards.” He couldn’t be too mad though. 

Vax gave a final comment about it being all Vex’s fault that they were together anyway, and hurried off, hand in hand with Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

Vax was happy. For the first time in so long that he could remember, he was truly relaxed and at ease. He’d been dating Percy for two months, and if Vax could say, they were very happy together.

 

Up until one afternoon, when Pike suggested they stop by Gilmore’s Glorious Goods for their next adventure, and Vax grinned, slicked back his hair, and froze. Staring straight at Percy.

 

He couldn’t flirt with Gilmore. Gilmore would have to be told about his relationship with Percy. While Vax truly did like Gilmore, he wasn’t more than a faint flirty crush that Vax had on him. But something told him that Gilmore might like him just a tad bit more. So telling Gilmore about he and Percy’s relationship was going to be perhaps a little more heartbreaking than he would have originally thought.

 

“Vax,” Percy asked, worried, “Are you alright? What’s going on?”

 

“Gilmore.”

 

“…Yes that’s where we’re going.”

 

“I can’t go to Gilmore’s.”

 

“Why? Did you two have a falling out?” Vex chimed in, also worried and confused.

 

“N- no. But, Percy. I’m dating Percy.”

 

There was a collective ‘Ooh’ of understanding. Everyone knew about Gilmore’s crush on Vax. None of them knew how Gilmore would react if told about Vax and Percy.

 

“I’m… sure he’ll be fine. We don’t know he’ll react badly. He likes Percy. He’s not going to just punch him in the face.” Keyleth offered.

 

“That’s true, he’s not a particularly violent man.” Vex added.

 

But somehow all Vax could imagine was Gilmore getting upset and kicking them all out of his shop. It was a ridiculous idea, but it stuck with him.

 

Vax tried convincing the rest of Vox Machina that it was a bad idea to go to Gilmore’s, but when Percy kissed him on the cheek, and told him that it would all be okay, Vax finally conceded.

 

The walk to Gilmore’s was quieter, tenser, than it usually was. They all would glance towards each other, hoping that this would go well. Not only was Gilmore a dear friend of theirs, they did get rather good discounts from him.

 

“I should go in first.” Vax told the rest of them, a slight glint of fear in his eyes. He grabbed Percy’s elbow, and pulled him into the shop with him. Sherri saw them, rolled her eyes, and called into the back room, “Gilmore, your date’s here.” Vax cringed. Gilmore swooped out of the beaded curtain. “Vax’ildan. What an absolute pleasure. And Percival. Is it just you two today?”

 

“Er, no, everyone else is outside.” Percy responded when he felt Vax freeze next to him. “Vax wanted to talk to you first.” A light glimmered mischievously in Gilmore’s eyes. “Oh did he?”

 

“Yes. I did.” Vax’s words were choppy and pained. “Gilmore, we can’t do this anymore.”

 

“What, you can’t buy from Gilmore’s Glorious Goods? Why ever would that be?” Gilmore’s eyebrows came together in confusion.

 

“No. We can’t do this. Us.”

 

Gilmore drew back as if he’d been literally slapped. “What?” Some of the dramatics left his voice.

 

Vax sighed. “I’m dating someone. Percy, actually.”

 

The light drained from Gilmore’s eyes, but he smiled. “Of course, Vax’ildan, I wouldn’t possibly want to hurt your boyfriend’s feelings. Percy, you take care of him now.” He seemed completely back to normal, but his voice was a little bit flatter than it usually was.

 

“I will.” Percy said, and it was a promise. He didn’t know what he’d do if he allowed Vax to get hurt, or worse.

 

Slowly, the rest of Vox Machina filed in, and Gilmore flitted about as he usually did, as if everything was normal.

 

But Vax knew nothing with Gilmore would ever quite be normal again.


End file.
